


Walk me Home

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I suggest listening to Walk Me Home by P!nk.First time writing Tcest. Uh, any other Tcest pair doesn't interest me as much as Raph/Mikey, so,,,





	Walk me Home

"Lets leave."  
  
The two words struck a cord in Raphael and he looked at his youngest brother.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Michelangelo shrugged, willing himself not to cry.  
  
"I don't know. Anywhere but here."  
  
He choked as tears fell down his face anyways.  
  
"Splinter died, Leo died, Donnie died. What else are we supposed to do?"  
  
Michelangelo sobbed. Raphael stared, before stepping closed to his brother, holding him tight.  
  
"We don't know if Don's dead..."  
  
Michelangelo scoffed, digging his face more into his brother's neck.   
  
"He is. We both saw him. We both saw Shredder tear him from his shell."  
  
Raphael closed his eyes.  
  
"I'll call April and ask if we can live in her farm house."  
  
Michelangelo looked up at his brother, a very weak, but one that shone in the dark, smile flitted on his face. Raphael smiled back.


End file.
